


The Alpha's Fox

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaves were muted and lifeless when the fox was given to him.  It was tradition, he knew, for the coming of age Alpha to get a foxling from the rest of the forest—as a thank you for the protection the Alpha would surely give the rest of the forest from humans and other threats.</p>
<p>Or the one where werefox!Stiles is given to Derek for protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic so please be gentle ; n;
> 
> I'm a senior in college so the updates for this will be few and far between as I have stupid dumb schoolwork to do.
> 
> I don't have a beta so forgive me for mistakes! I see Derek as around 24 in this, and Stiles is 15, so there's a 9 year difference, if this is a trigger for you, be wary! Also, Stiles is basically sacrificed to be Derek's slave, not exactly sexually (even though it's going to be, consensually), but this could still be seen as non-con. Let me know if there's anything else I need to tag. Your safety comes first! <3

The leaves were muted and lifeless when the fox was given to him. It was tradition, he knew, for the coming of age Alpha to get a foxling from the rest of the forest—as a thank you for the protection the Alpha would surely give the rest of the forest from humans and other threats. Many generations before him, it had started, and his father had received one, a young girl who ended up being Derek’s guardian when both of his parents were gone on hunts, and now it was his turn. His father was growing old and weak, and Derek knew he wouldn’t last to see the trees spring back to life in the coming season. The ceremony was to be held that night, when the moon was high and the winds were settled. The foxling (Derek didn’t know it’s gender, or it’s age) was getting ready in the forest as Derek walked around his camp, surveying the progress for the ceremony and making sure all of the posts were guarded.

The threat of humans was not something that the soon-to-be Alpha took lightly. No one would harm his pack, and if he could help it, the smaller animals that roamed the forest around him. They were light creatures, often blessed with magic and beauty, and the fawns always ran to the wolves first when there was a threat. The foxes, though… they were the ones that started the protection tradition. Foxes were small and smooth, and their magic rivaled all of the other animals. They were a peaceful folk, though, and weren’t nearly as strong as the wolves. They knew that cooperation was the best way to receive protection, and the rest of the forest dwellers agreed. Foxes were beautiful, often marked with dots and sweeping inscriptions of their magic. Derek couldn’t deny that he was excited for his foxling.

The sun was setting as Derek made his way back to the center of the village, ruffling pups hair and smiling at them wrestling each other. He remembered being young and learning how to fight, how to hunt, by playing with his siblings and annoying his father enough to get him to swat at the young wolf. Soon the pups would be put to bed, and the pack would gather for the ceremony. 

The ceremony was joyous, and all of the woodland folk came to drink and dance and even meet mates to lie with during the spring. Derek was surprised that some of the animals hadn’t arrived yet, and he smelled the sweet, sugary scent of the honey-beer and his mouth watered. His foxling would be robed in ceremonial gowns, and would be veiled with the scent of flowers and herbs grown in the gardens of the forest. Everything they were doing to the fox would be to attract Derek to the small thing, to get him to want to protect the fox and keep it safe and provided for. 

The sun began to set past the trees, and Derek saw some rabbit folk hop into the village, smiling and bowing at him softly. Derek ruffled their soft hair and watched them bound off to the ceremony grounds. The wolf sighed and turned, deciding it was time to get ready for the ceremony before the moon was high. He would be robed in ritual gowns, but not doted on like the wolf. Alphas, supposedly, did not have time for petty things like perfumes or jewels. The young Alpha snorted. He was sure that if Lydia, a beta who often helped with the preparation of any ceremonies, got her hands on him, he’d be smelling of rosemilk for days, and would have flowers in his hair. 

~~

The wolf girl smiled at Stiles, and he couldn’t wait until this damn ceremony was over. Sure, he liked how he looked, liked that she painted him pretty and brought attention to the many markings covering his body, but he was tired, and it seemed like ever since the choosing ceremony, when they had gathered all of the young kits up before they could even perform their first change, he had been doted on his entire life. He was six years old when they decided that he was the most beautiful—the one who had the most promise to be molded into the sacrifice for when the young Hale came into power. 

Stiles had never seen a Hale. Hell, he had never seen a wolf before. His elders (and his father) made sure that he was safe at all times. They didn’t want to lose their little lamb. In the nine years that had passed since his choosing, he had snuck out of their enclave once, only to be chastised for hours afterwards. What would your Alpha think, if you ever snuck out from him? What if you got hurt? 

The elders had made it important that Stiles learned the magic that came with being an Alpha’s fox, and learn it he did. He was a master at the ancient magics of the stars, and his skin was inked to show it. Symbols of his power appeared after each one was learned, and soon he was practically covered in sweeping markings made of magic, that seemed to brighten and warm to the touch. He would earn another one tonight, after he was officially an Alpha’s fox.

Stiles wasn’t too happy about it. Sure, he’d finally have a little bit of freedom, but at what cost? He had read about Alphas. Strong brutes with not a inch knowledge or magic in them.

“Can you half shift?” the pretty beta named Lydia asked him, and he rolled his eyes.

“Of course I can half shift,” he said, and he felt his tiny fangs start to lengthen at the thought. Foxes tended to just change fully, but Stiles had to learn to go halfway, too. He smiled at the girl and showed of his little pointed teeth, and brought his hand up for her to see his lengthened claws. Her eyes widened and she smiled. 

“You’re perfect.”

~~

Derek almost opened his mouth in shock when the foxling was presented to him. The fox—kit, really—was gorgeous, with sheer clothes to show off his many markings and moles. Derek caught a glint in the night and felt his cock twitch. His little fox had his nipples pierced. The boy was smirking, seemingly knowing what was going through Derek’s mind (smug little thing). He was partially shifted, and Derek noticed sharp pointed teeth peeking from his lips. Fuck. His fox was _perfect_.

Once they had both been presented to each other, the priestess from the foxes cut Derek’s hand with a skinny dagger, and Derek watched with wonder as she marked the foxlings face, dipping her finger into his mouth and making the boy moan with the taste. Derek almost moaned with him. Honey-brown eyes turned to look at Derek through hooded lashes, and the boy smiled around the finger and twisted his tongue around it. 

Derek growled and felt his fangs drop. Once the ceremony was over, and everyone cheered and began dancing, Derek stalked forward towards the fox. “What is your name?” He said, and the young boy laughed.

“Stiles,” he said.

“Stiles?”

“Are you making fun of my name?” Stiles said, and his eyes flashed orange. Derek chuckled.

“Of course not. Would you like some honey-beer?” Derek asked, crowding Stiles against the ritual table. The boy jumped up onto the table, his legs spread to accommodate the large wolf in between them.

“Papa said I’m too young,” he said, and he bit his lip. “I’ve only seen the year pass fifteen times.” 

Derek hummed low in his chest and pressed his nose into Stiles’ neck. “You’re awfully confident for someone so young, fox.” Stiles snorted and jumped down off the table.

“I know magic that could turn you into a puppy,” he said, and pushed at Derek’s chest.

“And I know how to rip your throat out. With my teeth.” Stiles laughed, and leaned back for Derek to look at him better. “So many markings for a fox so young,” Derek whispered, and he brought a large hand up to trace a line over Stiles’ neck. “You must have been trained well.”

“Very, though my teachers often said I was too curious for my own good. I started my teachings at six.” Stiles couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him when Derek’s hands made the markings on him warm up.

Derek watched as light flickered off the jewels in the boy’s chest. “You’re beautiful,” he muttered.

“And you seem like a very good Alpha, but why don’t we go have a little bit of fun before you sink those big wolf fangs into my neck later tonight, huh?” Stiles smiled and ran a finger down Derek’s chest, stopping only inches away from the wolf’s cock. Derek growled and reached up to tug on Stiles’ nipple, delighting in the yelp the young boy let out, along with the smell of arousal that ran through the air.

~~

Fuck. Stiles didn’t think that the big stupid werewolf Alpha would be so _hot_. The man was broad, with tanned skin and muscles that Stiles just wanted to sink his little teeth in. It was strange, but not unheard of, for foxes and wolves to mate. Stiles was sure his Alpha already had a mate, another wolf with strength and power that matched his own. Stiles watched the man’s back as he walked towards the festivities, “Are you coming, little fox?” 

Stiles felt a blush rise on his face. He was terribly nervous; he just knew how to hide it well. And the spell he casted for bravery probably had something to do with it, too.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Calm down, big boy, don’t want to spoil it before the fun actually begins,” the fox whispers, making Derek growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON CHRISTMAS BREAK, so have a short update! I'm going to try to get another one in before I go back to school in January, but don't be disappointed if I don't, please ; n;

The fox moved like he was made for dancing—made for _Derek_. He swayed his hips back into Derek’s groin, and tipped his head back for Derek to run his nose (and teeth) down. The rest of the pack and the woodland folk danced around them, happy that the two got along, knowing that there would always be peace. Derek’s hand made it’s way into Stiles’ sheer robes and flicked at the jewel he found hanging from the boy’s nipple, and Stiles grunted, hitching his hips a little harder and grabbing Derek’s hip.

“Calm down, big boy, don’t want to spoil it before the fun actually begins,” the fox whispers, making Derek growl. He smiled. “Really, I’m too young to take a wolf. I haven’t even had my first heat yet.”

Derek stopped moving, and when Stiles face heats up he immediately regrets it. The little thing thought he didn’t want him, now. He moved his hips again, letting the fox feel the hardness of his cock through his robes. “I’ll wait as long as you need,” he said, and Stiles smiled. “Though it is a bit strange for an Alpha wolf to want a fox.”

Stiles snorted, “It’s not like you don’t already have an mate, right? Where are they?” He looked around, expecting to see a strong man or woman glaring at him from across the crowd. It wasn’t odd for an Alpha’s fox to be involved with them sexually, as they were there to serve the Alpha for everything, but Stiles didn’t want to get in between the Alpha and his mate.

“There’s no one,” Derek says, pulling Stiles closer to him and beginning their dance again. “None of the wolves here interest me,” he said, and Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes. Derek laughed, “No, little fox, I’m not a virgin,” and he reveled in the heat that crossed Stiles cheeks again.

Derek wasn’t upset about waiting for Stiles, though. Soon, his fox would be writhing on his cock, begging for his knot to tie them together in his little cunt. He didn’t realize that he was growling until Stiles whimpered and buried his nose into Derek’s chest. Derek would teach the young boy everything he needed to know about pleasing an Alpha, and would love every step of it.

“I…” Stiles started, only to be hushed by Derek.

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight. Sneak you some honey-beer while your dad isn’t looking,” Derek said, smiling when Stiles face lit up. Derek led them over to the table that held all of the drinks and food for the festival and got Stiles a small cup of the beer, bringing it to the fox’s lips and watching in fascination as the young boy gulped it down, a droplet of golden light running down past his lips. The Alpha couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and licked the beer up, closing his eyes at the sweet taste of both the alcohol and the taste of Stiles on his tongue. Stiles laughed a little, and gasped when Derek licked into his mouth, sealing them into a sugary kiss, short and gentle but filled with promise. Stiles moaned a little, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him in closer. It was his first kiss. Derek pulled away and stared at Stiles’ spit-slick lips, softly brushing his thumb against them.

“I—,” Stiles started, intending to tell Derek that their kiss was his first, he was cut off, though, by a wild commotion coming from the edge of the wolves’ camp. In an instant the whole gathering was thrown in an uproar, and Stiles barely had a moment to look at Derek before someone shouted—

“ _Humans!_ ”

Derek growled and his grip on Stiles tightened. Of course the blasted humans would choose tonight to cause something. It was probably just a few of them, stupid and brazen. His eyes flashed red and Stiles stepped back an instant before the man was a wolf, large and strong with sleek black fur. 

“Derek—“

The wolf looked at him and motioned his head towards the house where his father lay bedridden. Stiles nodded and ran as fast as he could through the crowd of rabbits, deer and other foxes. “Out of the way!” he screamed, intending to put a barrier spell about the house, strong enough to ward away even the most powerful human. He looked up and saw two men enter the house, and he yipped, scared. His claws began extending and he closed his eyes as his bones rearranged, turning him into a small red fox.

Darting through the crowd of people, he finally made it to the house. He could smell blood. He screamed, hoping to alert someone, Derek, anyone, to come and help him. When he got inside he heard the snarling of wolves defending their Alpha, and, rushing to their aid, he shivered out of his fox skin. “What the hell do you think your do—“

The men were already down before the sentence left his lips, and he smelled Derek more than he saw him when the wolf barreled into them, ripping out their throats with a snarl. Stiles shouted and ran over to Derek, happy that his wolf was so strong. A deep part of him, hidden inside the fox, whined at the thought of the strength Derek possessed. Stiles shook it off and watched in awe as the wolf before him became a man. Derek looked over him quickly, and then turned to his father. Stiles was smiling and walking behind him, happy to have (kind of) helped save the day. 

He didn’t notice until he was beside the bed with Derek that the old Alpha’s throat had been slit.

~~

“Ok, so, you’re the Alpha now, no big deal,” Stiles said, his breath short. Derek rolled his eyes and crouched beside his dead father. “I was expecting a bit more time to get completely used to the idea of being with a honest to god Alpha, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers, right?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

~~

A few days after the funeral, Derek had his Alpha ceremony. Stiles kneeled beside him the whole time and whined when the air surged with magic and Derek’s eyes flashed red as he turned to face the rest of the wolves. He wrapped his clawed fingers in Stiles’ hair and Stiles knew to tip his head back in submission, and his eyes strained to see the rest of the wolves do the same after him. Scott, a wolf who often snuck into the foxes part of the woods to see Stiles was smiling at him, and Stiles rolled his eyes back and blushed. He couldn’t help it if the show of power from the Alpha got him all hot and bothered. 

Derek growled and released Stiles’ head. The fox worked his head back and forth, and huffed when the Alpha walked away from him. The wolf had been so busy, they hardly had any time together alone, and Stiles was ready to really start his relationship with Derek, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to until the Alpha was good and ready.

He just hoped it would be soon.


End file.
